


Impulse

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma creates a clone that has no impulse control by accident. The clone heads straight to Regina's office. Swan Queen. Set Post S5. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

"Mom!" Emma whined from the loft. She had a hangover that was kicking her ass. She knew that Snow had left that morning for work, Charming was at the station taking over for her, Neal was at the new daycare center, and Henry was at school but it didn't stop her from calling out to them and grumbling when she went unanswered.

"Dad!" Emma groaned dramatically when all she heard was the buzz of the kitchen appliances and the hustle and bustle of citizens in the street. She was going to kill Killian. The night before, he invited her to the Jolly Roger to celebrate its return. She knew he was expecting it to be christened too but that wasn't going to happen. He had offered her a shitload of rum in hopes that her inhibitions would be lowered just enough. No such luck slimy pirate. She liked him but, at the same time, he got on her last nerve. Emma sighed.

"Henry!" She shouted pathetically, pounding her fists on the squeaky mattress below her. She looked around her room, looking for possible leftovers she could have tucked somewhere for another time. One time she found Twinkies in her underwear drawer. Hey, if the company was discontinuing them, she was going to buy a shit ton and store them like a damn squirrel. She blew out a childish breath when her eyes didn't find anything to munch on. There was no way she was getting out of the bed, not with the monstrous headache and bitchy nausea she was experiencing. Her eyes landed on a spell book on her dresser and she, like always, acted without thinking.

Emma closed her eyes and willed her magic to create…

"Hi." Emma looked to the previously vacated side of the bed to see herself. A clone.

"Holy shit! This is so cool!" Emma whispered excitedly and the clone rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm going to call you Em. You know, so it's not weird."

"I think we sailed right past normal miles ago," The clone sighed as she stood from the bed, a squeak sounding loudly in the room causing Emma to groan, "What do you want me to do?"

Emma looked to the ceiling thoughtfully, "You got my skills?"

"No shit. I'm you," The clone strolled to the closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black checker, flannel shirt, "Is it cold out?"

"We're in Maine. If it ain't cold, hell is rising," Emma joked, feeling extremely proud of herself, "Damn, Regina is going to be so proud. She'll probably lecture me on consequences of magic and blah, blah, blah, but inside, she'll be so proud."

"Regina," Em hummed and bit her lip, "That's one hot piece of ass. I wouldn't mind being with that for the rest of my life."

Emma's upper body shot up from the bed as she stared at Em incredulously, "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Em snatched a wool hat from a drawer and snapped it on carelessly, "I kinda represent your deepest thoughts and desires. I can't really control my inhibitions."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't let you go out there!" Emma attempted to rise from the bed but the clone lifted her hand and threw her backward. Four belts flew from the drawers and tied Emma's limbs to the bedposts. Emma squirmed and tugged to no avail.

Em scoffed, "For your sake, let's hope the pirate doesn't come looking for you. I mean, he probably dreams of tying you up and screwing you. Anyway, I'm going to go to work. See you later."

"Hey! No! Come back!" Emma shrieked, tugging at her restraints with vigor. She willed her magic forward but it wouldn't. The blonde realized that her clone took her abilities and left her tied to a bed and no one would be home for hours.

So, there was an impulsive, powerful Emma Swan walking around with no inhibitions. Lovely. She suddenly felt a slap on her shoulder and the taste of a bear claw in her mouth. Damn. She could feel and taste everything the clone did. That was so fucked up considering how hungry she was. Such a tease.

~_~_~

Regina was so tired of reading citizen complaints. All these people did was moan and groan about public parking when, in reality, almost no one drove in Storybrooke. She let out a deep sigh and tilted her head from side to side in an attempt to lessen the knot residing in the nape of her neck.

"Madame Mayor?" Her secretary's voice sounded through the intercom. Regina cleared her throat, not wanting to sound croaky after hours of disuse.

"Yes Nina?" Regina slipped a hand up to massaged the back of her neck lightly, wincing when she felt a burning sensation pinch her nerve.

"Sheriff Swan is here to see you." The brunette rolled her eyes playfully. She and Emma had forged a great friendship since saving her from the darkness with the assistance of Merlin. They discussed everything, their childhoods, their fears, and their hopes for the future. It had been grueling for them because they were emotionally stunted women but Emma's sacrifice needed to be discussed and as soon as they became confortable, they went further. The two actually had girl's nights on every Friday. Henry would stay with them for dinner and they would eat as a family. Afterwards, their son would head over to a Snow's house so that his mothers could talk and drink wine. It was nice. If Regina was honest, it was more than nice but the brunette would deny it to her dying breath.

The blonde was with the pirate and she just broke up with Robin. It was natural to have feelings for the person that helped you sweep your breakup under the rug. It wasn't like Emma would ever look at the brunette as anything other than a friend and Henry's other mother.

"Send her in." Regina smiled and shoved the complaints into a green folder before throwing them into her desk drawer. She needed a distraction and the blonde was the best kind with her bright eyes and beautiful features. Her office door opened and Emma swaggered in. Regina's eyebrows scrunched when she felt magic buzzing around the other woman but dismissed her worries. Emma was the Savior so of course magic would be present.

"Hey Regina." Em greeted with a mega-watt smile as she closed the door, locking it inconspicuously.

"Emma," Regina stood from her chair and walked around to join Em in front of the desk. The brunette slid onto the wood in front of the blonde, who took in the view appreciatively, "It's lunch time and you come empty handed. Don't tell me you're not hungry because I won't believe it."

Em smirked and bit her lip, "I'm really hungry actually."

Regina quirked a brow as Em moved closer, putting herself in the brunette's personal space, "Alright. So… are we going to eat?"

"Well, I'm going to eat." Em purred before reaching around Regina and knocking everything off the desk with a swipe of her strong arm and positioning herself between the brunette's legs. Regina automatically hooked her legs around Em's back to avoid slipping off as the blonde pushed her upper body onto the desk.

"Emma?" The brunette husked, extremely confused and aroused by the blonde's behavior. Em leaned down and connected their lips roughly, bumping teeth and tongue. The blonde moved her tongue ferociously and all Regina could do was moan and try to follow the aggressive pace. The blonde slid Regina further up on the desk using sheer brute force, never disconnecting their lips. Em climbed onto the desk to straddle Regina's thighs.

The blonde pulled back from the wet kiss, departing with a sensual lick to Regina's swollen lips, "I'm going to eat you."

Regina shivered as her back arched. She knew she should be questioning the situation or putting a stop to it because of the damn pirate but there was no way she was going to say no to the blonde that was hovering over her clothed pussy. Em pushed at Regina's tight skirt until the offending item was wrapped around the brunette's abdomen, giving Em an unadulterated view of Regina's red lace panties.

"So hot." Em pulled down the scrap of lace with one hand, the other was casually squeezing Regina's nipple through her silk blouse and camisole. Em stuffed the wet lace into her jean pocket. She was saving those for later.

"Please, Emma." Regina whimpered, her hips lifting slightly. Em was eager to please and inserted two fingers into Regina's tight pussy while giving her throbbing clit a flick with her tongue. Both women moaned, not caring about Nina, who was probably traumatized but Regina quickly lifted her hand to cast a silencing spell. She didn't want the redheaded secretary to run in to check on them and discover the Mayor sprawled out on her desk with the Sheriff's head bobbing between her legs. Em worked furiously, moving her tongue in tight circles around the aching clit and pumped her fingers rapidly, making Regina cry out in ecstasy.

If only they knew that across town, Emma was experiencing this moment with confusion. The blond tied to the bed could taste something sweet yet musky and felt horny. She cursed the clone, hoping like hell that she wasn't having sex with Killian. The taste got stronger but she couldn't place it. It sort of reminded her of that one time she crashed a sorority party and they played a sex version of chicken where a girl would lay with her legs spread and two girls had to lick until one called chicken. Emma had tried only once and the girl tasted semi similar and… son of a bitch!

Her fucking clone was giving some chick oral! Oh my God, a woman that looked just like her was eating someone out. She was never going to live this down. Suddenly she cried out, feeling pressure on her clit. It was moving in a circle, occasionally changing speed and motion to create a buildup of arousal in Emma's pussy. Damn. Whoever this chick was, she knew what she was doing. Emma moaned loudly, her hips bucking. The blonde went through the list of possibly lady lovers in Storybrooke: Ruby, Tinkerbelle, Maleficent…

She couldn't imagine herself with any of them though. The only woman from town that Emma had had a wet dream about routinely was… Regina!

"No!" Emma whimpered, her voice cracking as she felt her climax coming. If she was going to have sex with Regina, she wanted to do it, not some idiotic clone with no semblance of control. She shut her eyes and wished that she could be Em. The blonde felt a whoosh of air and snapped her eyes open, coming face to face with Regina's pussy, her tongue inside of the brunette. She knew her hand was down her pants, pleasuring herself as she ate Regina. She paused from shock and it was enough for Regina to whine and lift her upper body using her palms. The brunette peered down at her with concern.

"You okay?" My God. Emma didn't think Regina's voice could get any sexier but apparently sex deepened it and made it raspy. That kicked the blonde into high gear, plunging her tongue into the hot cavern again and continuing to stroke her own clit roughly, "Oh fuck! Emma!"

Scratch that. Regina cursing during sex was orgasmic in and of itself. The blonde wrapped her free arm around one of the brunette's strong thighs and hooked it onto the desk's edge, pushing lightly on the other thigh with her head, encouraging Regina to hook the other leg. Once Regina was spread open completely, Emma thrust her tongue in and out rapidly, feeling the sticky wetness cling to her nose and chin. Emma used her free hand to rub tight circles around Regina's clit, moving at the same speed in which she rubbed herself. Regina's back arched as Emma felt her walls tighten around her tongue. The blonde's eyes slammed shut as her own orgasm exploded in the pit of her tummy, making her tremble but continue to draw out the brunette's climax.

Emma removed her fingers from Regina's clit and licked them clean then removed her own fingers from her pants and lifted them to Regina's mouth. The brunette sucked them eagerly, moaning at the taste, and Emma groaned at the sight as she rose from her knees. Regina blew out a breath, trying to regain her functions. Emma watched, entranced, as the brunette shoved her skirt down and hopped off of the desk. Regina smiled at her shyly before leaning forward and kissing Emma soundly. The blonde felt her knees grow weak at the taste and feel.

That was what was missing in her relationship with Killian. He did make her quiver with a kiss or make her feel empty when he was gone. But Regina? This woman made her feel like she was in a romance novel with all of the butterflies and weak knees and bright smiles. This woman was it for her, she knew that now. She had been jealous of herself when she knew Em was pleasuring Regina. She hated Robin for the exact same reason. She celebrated their break up privately too. Yeah, she could live with Killian but she couldn't breath without Regina.

"What just happened?" Regina whispered, her brown eyes darting around Emma's face, seemingly searching for answers. Emma smiled lightly, tucking a wayward hair behind Regina's small ear before allowing her hand to fall slowly, caressing the brunette's jaw as it descended.

"I love you." Emma stated confidently and Regina's eyes filled with tears. The brunette shook her head, looking at the blonde lovingly.

"I love you too," Regina cleared her throat, "But why now? What happened?"

Emma let out a bark of laughter, "It's actually a pretty funny story…"


End file.
